Time Again Character Profiles
by NaturalDecline
Summary: Just the character profiles for my story Time Again, Check it out :


**HEY everyone! This is for my story ****Time Again****, unfortunately, I do not own all of the characters of The Walking Dead, but I do, fortunately, own the original characters (duuhhh) So to make them as real as possible for you all I decided to make a profile page for them. If you think that some information is missing or you have a question about the character themselves please review and I will answer all questions! **

**IVY'S CHARACTER PROFILE:**

**Full Name:** Ivianna Jade Mckinenley

**Occupation Before the Outbreak: **Part time nurse and EMT; up-coming musician.

**Age:** 21

**Birthday: **January 11

**Height: **5'5"

**Weight: **Approx. 135 lbs

**Hair Color: **Brown, Blondish from the sun, Single Black Streak in it, about to her mid back, slightly wavy

**Eyes: **Bluey-Green

**Skin: **Med. A bit tan from the sun, freckles across her nose and on her shoulders, one (small) mole at the base of her neck

**Weapon of Choice: **Machete and/or Crowbar

**Family: **Parents died when she was young, she has one older brother; Sam.

**Skills (related to walker killing/surviving):** Extensive medical knowledge, quick thinker, courageous, upper body strength, cooks, and fishes.

**Down Falls (related to walker killing/surviving): **Slow runner, not so good at hunting, and doesn't work well as a team.

**Talents (unrelated): **Sings, plays guitar, loves to draw and paint,(used to) Play softball (church league), Write, and (used to) Speed skate.

**Things she loves to do but isn't very good at: **Take photos, Ski, Dance, Hunt, and Sculpt.

**Other Things She Enjoys: **Hiking, Star Gazing, Chinese Food, Music, and watching Baseball and Hockey games, Four wheeling, and Swimming.

**Aspirations: ** (Before Outbreak) To become a musician and cause change in people who listen.

(After Outbreak) To get to Seattle to find her brother for the sake of finding him and for a cure.

**Positive Personality Traits:** Witty, Loyal, Smart, Will help anyone who needs it (even if she acts like she won't), Good listener, Survivor, Instinctual, Empathetic, Creative, Perceptive, and a Fighter.

**Negative Personality Traits: **Anger, Slight Anxiety, Has Night Terrors, Can Come Across as Cold Hearted, Blunt, and Quick to Speak.

**FAVORITES: **

**Color: **Black

**Song:** 'Black' By: Pearl Jam

**Band: **All That Remains, A Day to Remember, and Flyleaf

**Food: **General Tso's Chicken

**Flower:** Orchid

**Fruit:** Apple

**Body Part:** Hands

**Sport:** Baseball and Hockey

**Movie:** Taken and V for Vendetta

**Book: **Impulse By: Ellen Hopkins, Kissed by an Angel By: Elizabeth Chandler, and Perfect Chemistry By: Simone Elkeles

**Animal: **Panda and Wolf

**WARNING (if you have read "ain't no sympathy for the dead" then this character might be off from what she is there, but this is how I see her and how she is portrayed in my story; Still, this Character belongs to my very close friend Payton, aka WasteOfAnArrow) **

**CLEMENTINE'S CHARACTER PROFILE**

**Nick Name: **Tiny

**Occupation Before the Outbreak: **Psychiatric Nurse

**Height: **5'2"

**Age: **24

**Birthday: **April 26

**Weight: **Approx. 128 lbs

**Eyes: **Hazel

**Hair: **Red/Auburn, straight, mid-back

**Skin: **Med. With freckles everywhere

**Weapon of Choice:** Cross Bow

**Family: **Dead

**Skills: **(Relevant to Walker killing/Surviving) Fast, Excellent Hunter, Good Team Skills, Logical, and Extensive Medical Knowledge

**Down Falls: ** (Relevant to Walker killing/Surviving) Emotional, Can't Keep her Mouth Shut, and Hopeful.

**Talents: **(unrelated) Draws/Paints, Crafts, Sculpts, Writes, and Dances.

**Things She Loves to do but Isn't Very Good at: **Cook, Bake, Acting, and Fencing.

**Other Things She Enjoys: **To sing, Hike, Run, and Hunt.

**Aspirations: **To Survive (she already made her dream to become a Psych. Nurse)

**Positive Personality Traits: **Caring, Funny, Honest, Smart, Always Willing to Help, Creative, Perceptive, Strong Willed, and Inspiring.

**Negative Personality Traits: **Hard Headed, Sometimes Judgmental, and Anxious.

**FAVORITES:**

**Color: **Green

**Band: **My Chemical Romance

**Food: **Lemon Chicken

**Flower: **Yellow Daisy

**Fruit:** Grapes and Peaches

**Body Part:** Lips

**Sport: **Football and Fencing

**Movie: **The Boondock Saints

**Animal: **Frog andHippo

**Okkk so I will probably make another one of these for the children and Harper cause I need to go (I am really busy right now Sorry!)**


End file.
